


Bow Down

by MetalMistress



Series: Invader Zim: After The Florpus [17]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Character(s), Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Culture, Alien Mythology/Religion, Alien Sex, Alien Technology, Alien Tentacle Cock, Alien Tentacle Dick, Aliens, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Claiming Bites, Dealing With The Almighty Tallest Shenanigans, Dont Know Why You Put Up With Them, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor, Mates, Teaching The Almighty Tallest Some GOD DAMN MANNERS, They're Assholes Sometimes, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22155352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalMistress/pseuds/MetalMistress
Summary: Your best friends have been quite rude to one of your soldiers, who does not deserve their hateful attitudes in the slightest. So, as Queen of the Vexens, what are you going to do when there is a threat to the happiness of one of your most devoted soldiers?Straighten your crown and handle it, that's what!
Relationships: Almighty Tallest Purple/Reader
Series: Invader Zim: After The Florpus [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543243
Comments: 17
Kudos: 51





	Bow Down

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, pets. ♥
> 
> I was asked how the Vexen Queen put the Almighty Tallest back in their place, so I made a fic about it.  
> I added in some fluff, smut, and hi-jinks because why not?
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

_"Hold up, no you didn't bow, bow_  
_I ain't the chick to walk behind you 'round town_  
_Just 'cause you're packin', packin', whoop, down south_  
_That don't mean I'm ever gonna take it lying down, baby, oh_

_I'm a machine when I do it_  
_I'll be catching fire, gasoline when I do it_  
_Just 'cause you're packin', packin', whoop, down south_  
_That don't mean I'm ever gonna take it lying down"_

-Little Mix, "Power"

* * *

You had just gotten off of a transmission call with your beloved soldier whom you nicknamed "Blue."

and you were _livid._

Your mate, and his Co-Ruler, Red, were at it again with their cruel shenanigans. From how it was explained to you, it sounded like Zim wanted to try to please his superiors once last time and tried to genuinely apologize to them for his past transgressions. However, instead of receiving forgiveness, he only received harsh, cruel words in reply. One thing that stood out to you was how Purple murmured 'Good riddance' in the call. Blue was kind enough to send the recording of it to you, and she even apologized for her actions! Poor girl, she wasn't the bully here. She was the victim! Just as much as Zim was!

You were livid. Absolutely _enraged_. 

This obviously hasn't been the first time that the Tallest have been mean to Zim. It also hasn't been the first time they've been cruel to your Zim's mate, who happens to be one of the few Vexen soldiers you'd dare call your family. You've tried time and time again to gently curb their behavior into something more befitting of a leader, but this was your breaking point. Something had to be done. _Now._

Normally, you'd just withhold sex from Purple (because who wants to get laid by someone who is being rude?) and give him 'the talk' but it seemed your usual methods weren't working. So, it was time to bring out the big guns. You had called the Commander into your office, and briefed her on what had happened. She was just as angry as you were, her neon green eyes sparkling with rage as she stared into your fiery orange ones. 

"They said _what?"_ She seethed.

"They said some choice things to Blue's mate."

The Commander sighed heavily. "I'll handle it my queen."

"That's just it, Commander. Our usual methods aren't working."

"So what do you suppose we do?" She said, quirking her antennae curiously.

"It seems they've become a little too comfortable in their positions as leaders. I think we should give them a reminder of what it's like to be a soldier."

"You mean...?" 

"Yes. I do. Tomorrow morning, you'll be in charge of whipping them into shape. You are to inform Red of this when he enters your chambers tonight. Am I clear?"

"Yes Ma'am!" She replied enthusiastically, paired with a wicked grin on her face. Oh she was going to enjoy this.

"Good. Since Purple is the more mouthy of the two I intend to handle him personally tonight, but he _will_ be joining Red tomorrow morning with you. You are dismissed."

"Yes, my Matriarch." She said with a bow. With that, she turned and left, off to prepare for tonight.

* * *

Purple had a good day today.

He had indulged himself in some snacks, and sipped sodas all day while commanding the Irken Armada from the comfort of his chair on the Massive. Sure, there was that incident where Zim tried to apologize, but at least he was gone now. He and Red even celebrated a little about it!

As the day came to a close, he bid Red goodnight, and toddled off to his chambers on the Hive that he shared with you. When he walked through the metal doors, the lights were dim, and there was slow, peaceful music playing.

Something felt... off.

Then he noticed you, sitting in a large, flashy chair in the middle of the room. You were wearing a leathery bodysuit that showed off your legs and cleavage, and you had a spiked choker around your neck. Your antennae were adorned with jewelry, and they sparkled in the dim light. You looked _delicious._

..You also looked pissed.

"Uh.... M-my Queen? Is something wrong?" He sweetly asked you.

"Mmm." You hummed in reply, a stern expression covering your face. You were beautiful, but you also looked fearsome. Your orange eyes were locked onto him, watching his every move. He stilled, feeling the effects of your commanding stare. He had seen that look before. Some soldiers tried to step out of line once, and you had quickly kicked them right back into line with that look.

He didn't like being on the receiving end of that look.

"Did... did you have a long day?" He asked as he changed into a pair of comfortable pajamas, unsure of what could be the problem.

"No... But I bet Zim did." You say, casually. Purple froze.

Oh shit. You knew. God damn it, you KNEW. Purple's ass was good as dead.

"Oh... You heard about that, did you?" Purple chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Mmm." Was all you said, your eyes never looking away. You never blinked. You just stared at him like you were staring down his very soul.

Purple sighs exasperatedly "He nearly destroyed the Irken Armada! Of _COURSE_ we're not going to forgive him for that! It's not my fault he's a defecti-!!"

" **DO NOT RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME**." 

Purple shut his mouth, and widened his eyes. You had never spoken like that to him before. Oh Irk, he really did fuck up this time, didn't he?

"On your knees." You command.

Purple doesn't hesitate to drop to them immediately. He doesn't want to anger you more than he already has.

You stared at him for a moment longer before you stood from the chair and strolled over, taking long, leisurely steps. "You know, I have told you time and time again to be kinder to your people, have I not?"

"You have."

"Now I know I do not have direct authority over your people, but surely, as your mate, you respect me and my requests, yes?"

"Of course." Purple frowned. Of course he did. He worshiped the ground you walked on.

"And yet, you still ignored my requests. You see, I have repeatedly asked that you be kinder to your people. _All_ of them. And yet, you haven't." You ask, as you circle him.

"But I have! I don't force the shorter irkens to do humiliating tasks as much, I don't make them feed me by hand anymore."

"Yet, you still are cruel to Zim." You say, stopping to stand a few meters away from him

Purple scoffed a little and shrugged slightly; "C'mon, he's a _defective_ , of course he doesn't count."

Suddenly you were in front of him in a flash, with your hand wrapped around his throat. Not squeezing it, but enough for him to immediately shut up and realize he had said something wrong.

"Do not say that _disgusting_ word in front of me." You sneered, teeth bared and wings flared out angrily. "I hate that word, I have always hated that word. Just because someone is different does not mean that they should be branded with that horrible slur of a name and be treated like filth! You are no angel either!"

Purple stared at you, fearfully. But you did not falter, you kept on going.

"I understand your culture is different than my own but when you reject people based on their differences or deformities it speaks volumes about your character as a person."

"What do you mean?" Purple asks, swallowing thickly.

You release your hold on his throat, and soften your gaze. "If you can't even respect those below your rank, how can I expect you to respect _me?"_

Purple's eyes widen. He hadn't considered that.

"You're cruel in almost everything you do, Purple. When you're with me, you're funny and kind. But to everyone else you are rude, cruel and quick to anger. You and Red both. How am I supposed to feel when my own soldier comes to me upset because my mate, _my Life-Mate,_ insulted her own Life-Mate? How am I supposed to feel? How am I supposed to feel when you make fun of her smeet? Her smeet never did anything to you. It can't even SPEAK properly and you despise it, only because of who it's father is!"

Purple is silent.

"What if, one day, we had smeets? What if they came out shorter than average, or had a deformed wing or antennae? Would you love it? Or would you despise it?"

"Of course I would love it. It'd be our smeet..." Purple frowns.

"How can I trust that after seeing how you treated Blue's smeet?"

"..."

"That's my point, Purple. You are kind to me, but to most everyone else you are very cruel. So which is it? _Which is the real you?"_

Purple is silent, because he does not know how to answer.

You nod softly, understanding he doesn't have the answer to that question just yet. "I trust you are not as cruel as you seem to be. I believe that there is some good inside of you. However, you must be reminded of what it's like to be a soldier, and not a Commander of the Irken Armada. You must be punished."

"What... what are you going to do to me?"

"Not me. But the Vexen Commander."

Purple's eyebrows go up. "Huh?"

"Tomorrow, you are to get up at 6 AM sharp. You are to head to the training room, where you and Red will be trained as Vexen Soldiers under her command. I will be getting up with you. You will be given a uniform. I will be there by your side to support you and answer questions."

_Oh Purple, what have you gotten yourself into?_

* * *

The next morning, Purple was woken up at 6 AM. You helped him dress into the appropriate Vexen Assassin attire, having made a special purple bodysuit just for him.

When he steps out on the training field, Red, who is dressed in a similar red-colored bodysuit, runs over. "Hey.." He breathes out.

"Hey..." Purple says.

"Your Mate got you too?"

"Yeah. She uh... She brought up some things that made me understand why she was so upset."

"Yeah, mine too. Man, I didn't realize how fiesty Vexens could get when they are pissed off." Red comments.

"Hah, yeah... so, what do you think we should do?"

"Go through with it, obviously." Red says, while waving at his mate as she arrives. The Vexen Commander salutes to him with a gentle smile on her face. Red sheepishly smiles and corrects his behavior by saluting in return.

"I thought so. Just wanted to be sure we were on the same page."

"Yeah. Better get Ready, I think they're gonna start soon. Stand by me, yeah?" Red says.

The Vexen Soldiers stand in formation, all lined up neatly as the Commander begins to stroll through the lines, inspecting soldiers uniforms and silently fixing them if they seem out of place. She doesn't scold them, she just straightens the uniform, and moves on. She stops directly in front of Red and Purple with a wide smirk on her face. Red and Purple expect her to loudly call them out on mistakes on their uniform, but instead she just silently straightens them up as she did to everyone else. It didn't matter what it was; a crooked belt, an undone button, or a zipper being too low, she just silently fixes it before moving on to the next soldier. Once she's done, she heads to the very front.

"Alright! Most of you passed inspection. Don't worry if I fixed your uniform, just try not to forget it next time, alright?" She shouts in an authoritative voice.

"YES COMMANDER!" The entire platoon of trainees shouts loudly, startling Red and Purple.

"Good! Now, what we're going to do is the obstacle course. This means no flying, and no using wings. Got it? Good! Now, you're going to be paired up into groups of two. Pick a partner. You have a minute. GO." She said, blowing a whistle, and immediately everyone searched around for a partner- usually going to a friend or their mate or something. Purple was going to pick Red, but he had already been grabbed by a Vexen Soldier. Red shrugged sheepishly. "Sorry man, it's out of my hands..."

Well, this was awkward. Purple had no partner. He was all alone... 

"Uh... I don't know what to do." Purple mumbled to Red, who stood close by.

"I know..I'm sorry. Hey, there's your girl." Red points out. "What's she doing here?"

Purple turns around and his breath is stolen out of his lungs. You're dressed in a black bodysuit, but it's not your usual one that you wear. It's an armored bodysuit, similar to the one that the commander is wearing, however you have shoulder-plates that are attached onto the shoulders. They are silver in color, and are used to depict your status as Queen on the field. You're also wearing a circlet on your head, silver in color but it has a purple jewel that rests on the very center. He expects you to go stand by the Vexen Commander, but is surprised when you walk right over to he and Red.

"Do you see that?!" A Vexen soldier whispers from the side of them, talking to another soldier.

"Is that the Queen?!" They exclaim.

"Baby?" Purple asks in confusion as you approach.

"Hello, boys." You say with a soft smile, slipping over to Purple to press a kiss to his cheek.

"What are you doing here?" Purple asks, as he takes your hands into his own.

"I'm here to train with you, obviously. I can't have my best friends have all the fun, now can I?"

"Really?" Red asks, shocked.

"Well, yeah. I mean, I'm still pissed off at you both. But I still love you guys, even if you are assholes." You smirk.

Red rolls his eyes, and Purple smirks softly. You wink at Purple, causing him to blush.

"I don't expect you guys to be angels, by the way. I just want you guys to be... not as much of a dick to your soldiers, and to mine. Get what I mean?"

"Yeah." Red says with a nod.

"Right. Now I heard something about partners. Wanna be mine, Purp'?" You slyly wink at Purple, who smiles and nods eagerly.

"Yeah. I'd like that."

You smile in return, and when the whistle blows you take him by the hand and trot over to the side line. Once everyone has lined up, the field splits open, and a platform rises out from the floor; revealing a complex obstacle course; hurdles, a rock wall, bars over a water-filled trench, and then a taller, angled rock wall.

"Alright!" The Commander calls out. "This is a fairly simple one. Should be child's play but do not get discouraged if you have difficulty! That is what we're here for; to train and make ourselves to be better as a whole. Line up with your partners, and go!"

Two by two, the soldiers ran through the obstacle course. Their long limbs stretched outward as they jumped over hurdles and climbed. It seemed easy enough, when watching it.

Doing it, however, was a different story.

It wasn't long before it came to your's and Purple's turn. Red and his partner had already ran through the course, and had made it with much difficulty, as Red had fallen behind a couple times. However, they did make it in good time, only a few seconds longer than the average time for the Vexen Soldiers. But Purple was nervous. He felt intimidated by everyone's interested stares. There were obviously many questions on their minds; who would get the better time between the two Almighty Tallest? Was Purple able to keep up with the Queen? 

Purple did his best to swallow his nerves. He usually liked being the center of attention, he admits, but not like this.

The whistle sounds, and it's time to go to work. The pair of you burst forward into a sprint, jumping clear over the hurdles. There were a few times where Purple swore he was going to trip, but somehow he managed to stay above the hurdles. Then, came the first rock wall. Climbing it proved to be somewhat difficult with the small ledges few and far between, but he managed. You were having no trouble keeping up with him. In fact, you used to do this so often as a trainee that you could likely run through this with your eyes blindfolded. You could have sped ahead of Purple, but you decided to fall back with him a bit. Purple knew you were holding yourself back, and while he appreciated it, he also was slightly embarrassed. No one else could tell you were holding yourself back, other than the Commander herself, but that's not the point. 

The point was that here you were, jumping and climbing like a pro while he was struggling to pull himself up the final edge of the first rock wall. By Irk, he had to lay off the snacks.

After climbing up onto the edge, you both reached the water-trench. The only way across was to hang onto the sturdy metal bars and swing to the other side. By the time Purple had stopped hesitating, you had already gone across. Purple swallowed his pride and grabbed a hold of the first bar, using his other arm to swing up and grab the second one, then the third, and so on and so forth.

All that was left was the tall, angular rock wall. 

When you looked over at to your side, you could see the fear in Purple's face. The wall was an intimidating sight. You put your hand on his shoulder, effectively drawing him out of his troubled mind. You smiled softly at him and whispered; "It's okay."

He swallowed thickly, and nods.

Then, you both run to the wall. Immediately you both start climbing. The wall was tilted at an angle, so gravity was working against them. This was especially dangerous, considering that there weren't any ropes to hold them in case they fell. You were already close to the top by the time Purple had gotten halfway up the wall. Purple was determined to try and catch up with you, but just as he thought he was finally catching up with you, he looks up only to see you climb up over the edge. 

It felt like his squeedlyspooch sunk, because seeing that he couldn't keep up with you was a blow to his pride. He and Red were very prideful people, there's no doubt about that. Purple himself was also the kind of guy who liked immediate satisfaction; if he tried something and wasn't immediately a pro at it, he often gave up on it.

Which is exactly what he felt like doing right now, but the only problem was that he was climbing up a freaking wall and was a couple feet off the ground so it's not exactly like he could just let go, drop, and give up. He was so caught up in his feelings, that he went to mindlessly grab a hold of a ledge that wasn't big enough to properly support him. He couldn't get a good grip on it, and promptly slipped. He yelped as he began to fall, but was surprised when he felt someone grab his arm. When he looked, he could see that _you_ were the one holding him up. He blushed heavily, embarrassed that he had to be assisted. He felt so helpless, like a whiny little smeet that couldn't do anything on their own. But you didn't seem to care about that. You only seemed concerned with his safety.

"You ok?!" You call out.

Purple nods, and then tries to reach up to you with his other hand. You promptly grab a hold of it, and yank him over the edge. His eyes widened at how strong you were. Holy shit, what did you do all day to keep so fit?! Your figure was so lean that he was surprised at the amount of strength your body had. The Commander calls out; "TIME! Good job!"

When you two climb down the wall, you run (tiredly) over to where the Commander and Red are waiting.

"Good job, you two. You did great. Do you want to know the time you got?" She asked. You smiled and opened your mouth to answer, but Purple beat you to the punch.

"No. I don't." Purple spat out.

Your smile faltered, and you turned to ask him what was wrong, but he was already on his way out of the training room. You looked back at Red and the Commander in confusion.

"Did I push him too hard?" You asked, frowning heavily.

Red shook his head; "No. He's probably just embarrassed cause we sucked. I know I am." Red chuckled. "Why don't you go check on him? Knowing him he probably went to your guys' private chambers."

You nod, and turn around to run after him.

* * *

When you arrived to your private chambers, Purple was sitting on the bed with his head in his hands. Upon hearing your entry, he looks up and swallows nervously.

"Purple? Are you okay? Did I push you too hard?"

"No, I..." Purple began, only to sigh and rub his face in frustration. "No, I just got embarrassed."

"Why, love?"

"Because you were right. I was wrong."

You sit down beside him and wrap an arm around his waist, allowing him to lean into you and put his head on your breasts. "Talk to me, Light of my life." You whisper softly.

"You were right. The obstacle course it.... it made me think of some of the things that Irken Elites have to do in order to achieve their goals. The physical labor is horrible on the body, and many collapse during their missions or don't even make it to Invader status. I mean, I know that was your goal in the first place; to make me realize that my people don't have it as easy as I do."

You nod softly, listening intently.

"I just... I didn't realize how fucked up my actions really were. And to be honest, I'll never say that to anyone else, not even Red. But I don't think I have to with him. I think he realizes just as much as I do. I just... it made me think of what the Irken Elites go through... only to be berated in the end by Red and I over stupid, petty little things."

"Mhm. Go on."

"I'm so sorry." Purple says with sincerity. "I didn't realize it until now. I'm so sorry."

"Oh my sweet mate, it's alright." You murmur, wrapping your arms fully around him. "I'm not mad anymore. I'm proud of you, in fact."

"Really?" Purple asked, flattening his antennae against his skull shyly as he pulls back to fully look at your face.

"Mhm. You worked hard, and you got through it. I'm proud of you."

"Thank you." Purple murmurs while staring into your eyes. You smile at him and lean over to press a kiss to his lips, one he returns with vigor. Without breaking the kiss, you push his arms out of the way so you can straddle his lap. His arms come down to wrap around your waist, supporting your spine and pulling you closer to his body. It's been a while since you've been intimate together because of the nasty attitude he's had lately so he's eager to take the chance to get some lovin' from you if you're willing.

You moan into the kiss, confirming that yes, you are willing. It excites him thoroughly, and from what you can feel against your thighs, it's like he's hardened immediately. You slowly begin to pull each other's bodysuits off, softly moaning as your bodies press against each other. The two of you are brimming with excitement, and it shows. 

"Please. I know I don't deserve you, but I need you. In more ways than one." Purple whines.

"Mmm... I'll give you what you need. I promise. How do you want me, my pet?"

"On my cock. Please? I'm so very hard..." He whimpers, his unclothed cock throbbing against your thigh to prove his point. 

"Alright. Lay back on the bed for me."

You climb off of him and he climbs onto the bed quick as a flash. You slowly crawl your way over, settling down between his legs after he spreads them shamelessly, revealing everything he has to offer. Intrigued, you reach a hand down to cusp his balls. They're quite heavy. The skin-on-skin contact is utterly erotic to him, and he rolls his eyes into the back of his head before shutting them. Seeing the effect that your touch has on him, you continue to gently massage his balls while your other hand reaches up to fondle his tentacle cock. He outright moans once you firmly wrap your hand around it, and then whimpers when you ever so slightly squeeze his sack. When you don't move your hand on his cock, he begins to beg; 

"Oh please. Please oh please oh please." He begs. "Please touch me. Stroke me, lick me, fuck me, something. Pleeeeeaaase!" He whines.

You chuckle softly, and lean down, pressing your tongue against his throbbing member. He gasps as your warm wet tongue presses firmly against him, and you lick a long wet stripe up his length. You slither your way up his body, brushing your tits against his member as you crawl up him. Once face-level, you press a loving kiss to his lips, and he moans sweetly into it, bringing one of his hands to caress the side of your face and using the other hand to drape over your back. Once he's distracted by the kiss, you surprise him by slamming your tight, wet, hot cunt right onto his dick. He arches his back and lets out a loud, surprised moan. The hand on your back tightens around you, inadvertently pressing you down farther onto him. His other hand leaves your face and flies down to grip the bed sheets tightly in his fist.

"Ohh fuuuuck!" He moans. "Oh fuck, baby, I can't- agh!" He groans, trying his best to keep still and not just ram himself up into you. _"Please,_ please start moving."

You don't hesitate to do as he asks, since he was so polite with his request. He moans in relief as you bounce up and down on his cock, both hands moving to settle on your hips to help aid you in riding him. He's so sensitive, so hard that it almost hurts. But it feels so god damn good at the same time, because your tight velvety walls clench his cock and massage it firmly as you bounce on top.

"Yes, yes right there." He moans, squeezing his eyes shut even tighter as he desperately tries not to burst. 

"Mmm, roll your hips up into me baby."

He growls slightly, and does as you command. He's trying really hard to contain the animal inside of him that just wants to pound you into next week, but he's slipping. He pumps his dick up into your pussy, thrusting up into you just as you come down on him. The angle causes him to brush against your sweet spot, which sends you reeling into a lustful state.

"Oooh yessss, that feels amaziiiinng!" You hiss, placing your hands on his chest to hold yourself up. 

Your moans of pleasure send his body into overdrive. All he can think about is how badly he wants to cum inside of you, and how god damn good it feels to have you on his cock.

"I love the way you writhe beneath me, Purple." You purr. "I love the way your cock throbs when it's deep inside of me. I love hearing your moans and whimpers, it gets me so excited."

Purple just moans pathetically in response, too overwhelmed with the pleasure that thrums through his veins to do anything more than ram his hips up into you. He's repeatedly hitting your g-spot, which causes your frantic, lustful state to heighten.

"I'm not gonna last much longer." He pants. "I'm gonna cum soon. Oh Irk, I wanna cum so bad."

"Not yet, I'm almost there." You whine.

You were. You were right on the edge! You just needed one little last push...

Purple groans frustratedly, and tries to hold himself back as best as he can, but he can feel his climax steadily approaching. "Can I cum yet?! Please! Oh please let me cum!"

Hearing Purple beg so beautifully was the last straw, and you immediately cum, your walls clenching around his cock. Feeling your walls tighten around him sends him into overdrive, and he frantically thrusts up into you, desperately chasing his own orgasm as he sends you into over-stimulation. 

All you can do is hold onto him and chant "yes! yes! yes!" as he thrusts up into you at a brutal pace. It isn't long before he screams your name at the top of his lungs, shooting his white hot seed into you. It fills you up to the brim, and what can't fit seeps out of you. The feeling of him cumming inside you triggered another orgasm, so you quickly came again despite having cum so soon. He convulses and spasms beneath you as the pair of you ride through your intense orgasms. 

Once finished, you collapse on the bed beside him, and he pulls your body close to his own. 

"Oh my Irk." He pants out. "That was amazing."

"I agree."

He tiredly reaches a hand up to stroke your cheek in a loving manner. "Are you alright?"

You chuckle. "Yes, I'm fine. Are you?"

"I'm more than alright. I'm fantastic." He chuckles.

"Good. good." You breathe out.

You spend a moment cuddling before you ask;

"Do you hold anything against me for today?"

"No." He replies without hesitation.

"Really?"

"Of course, my Life-Mate. You are my Life-Mate, it's only fair to you that I... try not to be such a shitty person." He says bluntly, after failing to find a more elegant way to put it.

You chuckle and press a loving kiss to his lips. "For what it's worth, I think you're an amazing person."

"Likewise, sweet love. Likewise."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi babies!
> 
> What did you guys think? What else do you want to see? Let me know in the comments below!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are awesome. I live to hear from you guys. Ask any questions you like, I'd be happy to answer them!


End file.
